Psyche
Psyche is a Vampyre on Plagued. She was created on April 15, 2013 by Skye. Personality Who Psyche is can be divided into two parts: the personality that she carried over from her days as a devoted Overmind and the new, reinvented Psyche that rose after her change to a Vampyre. The only trait that suffered no alteration at all is her cheerful disposition. The traits that persevered through her physical and mental change – from a being of Satan to a being of God – are not necessarily flattering. Psyche had always had an elevated sense of righteousness. As an Overmind, she was convinced she was better than other Overminds because she didn't pride herself on how many humans she had murdered. She found nothing glorifying in that. Dissecting humans mentally and psychologically was more to her taste. And she'd do it with a smile, like it was a game. As a Vampyre, she still likes being subtle in her approach to foe and a brash, open offence is not her style. She looks down on those who think blatant violence is the answer to everything. Psyche looks down on a lot of things, in fact, and many of them are flaws she knows she had as an Overmind. In a way, she looks down on everything she used to be. After her change, she grew far more reserved and less prone to speaking her mind than she'd been as an Overmind. The world stopped seeming like a playground, and with this epiphany, Psyche's mischievous nature took a backseat. She developed, instead, a burning desire to help. She does not discriminate among races. She will find a crumb of hope in even the worst Reaver. As someone given a second chance by God, she views the world the same way, believing that second chances are what make people who they are. The jarring shock of rejecting everything she'd ever embraced has stripped her of her prideful nature as an Overmind and left her somewhat stuck in a loop of low esteem and constant self-improvement. She is always looking for ways to be a better person, to educate other Overminds (maybe even Reavers), to unite Vampyres and make them a more formidable foe to Satan. She still manages to be somewhat judgemental of those who fail to see the error of their ways, but she is slowly realizing she can't change everyone. For a long while, paranoia has been Psyche's default mode of operating. She wasn't always prone to being so, but recent events have instilled in her a sense of forethought and precautionary awareness of her surroundings. She is slowly learning to let her guard down, recognizing that she can't convince people to turn to the light if she stays rigid and hostile. And hostility has never been in her nature. It is a foreign, uncomfortable shield she has had to adapt to keep herself alive during those few months as a deflecting Overmind. When not alarmed or otherwise defensive, Psyche reverts to her own sweet self. She loves meeting people, helping those in need and doing what she can to turn other wayward supernaturals to God. She also sometimes displays her mischievous sense of humour, unable to resist a laugh after so much time spent in emotional catharsis. It's pretty easy to make Psyche laugh. Human humour sometimes flies past her, but she tries to catch on. Due to her past as an Overmind of Gluttony, she is still very curious about everything and anything. Caution sometimes takes a backseat to her desire to know more and see more. History As an Overmind When Psyche was first placed upon the earth with a handful of other Overminds, she was among the first to move. Armed only with a name that celebrated death and her ruling sin of Gluttony, Amida, as she was then called, was eager to explore the world around her, eager to experiment with the new toys she shared this uncharted playground with. Eager to consume every ounce of information, every experience that came her way and that could be had. She knew just enough to understand she was there to do her Father's bidding, but it still gave her time to enjoy herself. Her first year was spent mainly on her own, travelling around the States until she reached Fort York in early 2012. Though Amida was extremely amiable, she never kept long-term contact with anyone. There was simply too much to see and do. After so much time spent alone on the move, she grew lonely, seeking the company of others of her race, yet never satisfied with the bloodthirsty Overminds she met. Most sought to destroy the earth, and Amida was appalled. How could she gain anything from the ashes of nothing? It was in Fort York that she met another Overmind who shared the same view of the world as her. The recently-appointed Kakai of Gluttony was intrigued by humans. She was also not mindlessly violent toward anything not allied to Satan. The two immediately clicked and spent the better part of the year together. It was much more fun to learn alongside somebody who shared the same burning curiosity as her. Here for the first time, Amida learned what it was like to have what humans called a friend. During this time, she explored everything there was to know about the mortal race that had once owned the earth. She was enthralled by their dizzying variety of cultures, by their superstitions, by their clothes, by their kinship with each other. She could hardly understand any of it, and so she strove to learn, led by a never-sated hungering for more. Sometimes her methods were reckless. She didn't quite understand that humans were terrified of her kind. She didn't think much of it when she tore apart a human camp and took one of them prisoner to question them mercilessly about things she wanted to understand. And she found nothing wrong in drawing out their pain. If anything she thought that they would appreciate having more time to stay alive. As a Deserter There came a day that understanding dawned. Perhaps she had spent too much time trying to learn about them. She had become so absorbed with understanding humans that her mind was suddenly starting to humanize them. The irony of that aside, they were no longer just toys. And she could never bring herself to tell Dys how much their games were bothering her. She felt simultaneously ashamed to be having these thoughts and dismayed that she wasn't strong enough to stop playing. It was because she was an Overmind that she found it in herself to acknowledge that what she was doing was disturbing her. Being surrounded by all that was evil and promoted vice only served to push her more toward rejecting it. To question herself and her motives. And slowly she realized she didn’t want to do this any longer. And that she couldn't go on any more. And so she ran. Amida hadn't quite realized what being a deserter entailed. She simply gathered what few belongings she prized and vanished one night without a word to Dys or anyone else. She didn't know how to communicate the whirling ambivalent feelings inside her. She was too unequipped to deal with them and so she fled. Naturally, Satan wasn't pleased with his errant minion. She was stowed away in a remote shack when three Overminds found her, sent with orders to kill. Had Amida not assumed a disguise immediately before they could see her, she wouldn't have gotten a head start and would surely have been dead. For the next three or four months, she went on the run. She knew that she had an out: she could always become a Vampyre. But she had never had to deal with Lessers before, not as a target, and she didn't want to add that to her list of worries. And yet, staying an Overmind meant Satan could always locate her. She still had that connection to him and it led his assassins straight to her. For that brief, terrifying period of her short life, Amida barely slept. She grew accustomed to catching three or four hours of sleep every two or three days. It left her agitated and weary and depressed, but she was still alive. She kept moving from one safe house to another, always a step ahead of her pursuers. Dys was one of them and this thought only stressed her out more. She had never meant to betray a friend. It was too late to do anything about that. After a month on the run, she escaped Fort York and headed across the country, sometimes falling in with groups of humans as a Vampyre, but never staying long lest they discover who she really was. She never once regretted her decision. Wholeheartedly she believed she had made the right choice in giving up her Sin and Satan. She knew an awful punishment awaited her should she die, but she was determined to cause some good on this land before her time should come. She was naive sometimes. She once revealed herself to a group of humans she was growing fond of while they travelled. To her dismay, she woke up one night and found them gone. They had had the good conscience not to kill her, but they had still rejected her. No Vampyre found her likeable either. Instantly able to tell what she was, they were hostile and threatening should she overstay her welcome. Some accepted she was no longer on Satan's side, but they all knew a deserter probably had death trailing her. Or they assumed she would change her mind again. And so she found herself, more often than not, on her own. There was no place for a turncoat on either side of the war. Satan's warriors wanted her dead and God's people didn't trust her. For someone as sociable as Amida, this ostracism was a horrible, alien feeling. One night, in a dark farmhouse on the edge of a nondescript town in rural Pennsylvania, Amida discovered she could cry. Just like a human. What did that say about her? She didn't understand it, and she didn't understand what she was feeling. She was still too young to grasp the scope of emotions that humans had had decades to comprehend. It frightened her and for just a moment, she wished she had never deflected, if only so she could still have a friend to explore this new development with. Instead, all she got was another attack and she was forced once more to run. Then came the day that Amida rethought her choices. When she woke up to a voice telling her to accept the change and become a Vampyre for God, she no longer had it in her to resist. She had only narrowly escaped with her life three nights ago. And so she accepted. Thus, Psyche was born. As a Vampyre The change was less physical and more emotional. Suddenly, she had purpose. God offered her the ability of Suffrage, but Psyche declined, knowing she needed her own ability to protect herself from those still searching for her. Yet she gained a new purpose. Now that she was officially on the other side of the war, she decided she would pave the way for the other Overminds. If she could learn to see the light, why couldn't they? Maybe she was still naively hopeful, but she had a goal. Determined, she set out once again, renewed with purpose. For the next four months, she travelled in her male persona, a Vampyre named Edon (she made up a name while held at gunpoint one day). She used this form whenever she encountered anyone on the road home. Paranoia had kept her alive in her past. Now that she was a Vampyre, she found it easier to approach humans. Perhaps influenced by Gluttony, she never quite got over her fascination for learning. She read a lot now that she no longer had to look over her shoulder every hour of the day. She spoke to a lot of humans on the road. She slowly began to learn. And one of the things that fascinated her was how humans coped with not being supernatural. How they dealt with disease and illness. She picked up news along the way. Evidently in her absence, all seven chairs of the Kakai had been filled. Or abandoned. The stories were different in every city. She realized she couldn't afford to walk into Fort York blindly. She would need to collect information first. And so she took a detour. Appearing at the gates of a town near Fort York in her male form, she was admitted to see an overseer. Changing back to her female form once she felt less frightened, she asked for work. On her travels, she had picked up a lot from humans about basic first aid (it was pretty necessary) and she convinced a medic to take her on as a trainee. For the past month, Psyche has hunkered down in Abital, training as a medic at the Arena while she scopes things out in Fort York. Category:Active Category:Vampyres Category:Characters Category:Females